The New Family
by cheezy3
Summary: The herd gets bigger. Shira and diego are now parents. Follow their trip through parenthood. Non oneshot. On hold for unknown amount of time :( sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ice age story. I'm planning on making it into a multi chapter story. If thats possible reviews would be nice. Idont own ice age. All credits belong to blue sky studios.

Diego layed across from shira, looking at the little creations she had given birth to only a few hours earlier. They were perfect combinations of himself and shira. Maverick, the first born was orange like his father but had stripes like his mother. Next there was Ashton who had greyish white fur like his mother but no stripes. Both him and Maverick, were curled up next to shira's chest together. The next cub that was curled up against shira's stomach looked like a mini replica of himself. A little girl they named Kenzie. Then finally the last cub who was using his sister as a pillow. Vincent's coat was a couple shades lighter than his father and had stripes like his mother and older brother. It would be about 2 weeks till they opened their tiny eyes, showing which parents eyes they had inherited. Diego didnt care much about that right now. All he cared about was that his cubs were here, and that both mother and cubs were healthy, and sleeping. He was also glad that shira's pregnancy was finally over. After nearly 4 months of mood swings, morning sickness and cravings, Diego didn't think he could have taken much more of it. But it was finally over and the cubs were here. He watched as they slept. His protective instinct had already kicked in into over drive, wanting to make sure that his mate and cubs were safe. After feeling that everything was fine, he moved closer to shira. Creating a protective barrier with his body, with the cubs sleeping between shira and him. He then closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I hope you like it so ENJOY! R&R please. I dont own Ice age. Blue sky does. **

The next morning the new family was visited by the herd. Upon seeing the adorable bundles of fur the mammal hearts melted from the absolute cuteness. The cubs were awake, squeaking and crawling ontop of each other.

"Wow, Diego they look just like you. Especially that little guy over there."

"Sid that's Kenzie."

"Oh...she looks just like you Diego."

Diego rolled his eyes and smiled

"Way to go tiger. Welcome to the club called fatherhood." Manny said as he clapped Diego on the back with his trunk.

"Um, thanks Manny." Something nudged his paw. When he looked down the sight made him smirk. Ashton had crawled 7 feet from shira to diego. He had then layed his head on his fathers paw and had began to drift to sleep. All the females and Sid awwed at the cute sight. Diego smirked and bent down to lick his son's small head. Said son gave an irritated mewl, when Diego picked him up and moved him back to shira. When he placed Ashton next to Maverick, little Kenzie came over and swatted her father's large nose. Diego chuckled and licked her head which sent her toppling backwards with a squeak.

Your defiently gonna have your paws full with her when she gets older." Laughed Manny. Diego didn't look very impressed with that statement.

"Manny, I think we should get a move on. Looks like some certain cuties are getting tired." Ellie whispered, motioning towards the yawning cubs.

"But Ellie!" Sid, Crash and Eddie whined at the same time.

"Quit your whiningyou bunch of sissy's. We are gonna let this family rest or I'll whoop you where it hurts!" Thank god for granny thought Ellie.

"Hey, you can't tell us what to do, well not me and Crash." Eddie pointed out. Sid began backing away till he bumped into peaches and hid behind her. You don't EVER talk back to granny unless you want some kind of death wish

"Excuse me?! That's it, granny power coming out full force!" Yelled granny.

"What? Granny power... OW!" Granny began whacking Eddie on the head with her cane.

"Run Eddie run!" screamed Crash.

"What do you think I'm doing!"

"Hold still you back sassing possum butt!" Granny ordered while chasing after Eddie out of the cave with Crash following screaming 'don't kill my brother!'

The cave began to roar with laughter.

"Come on Manny. I don't want my brothers beaten to a pulp." Ellie smiled.

"Ok, lets go guys. Bye Diego." Manny said. Finally the rest of the herd left the cave with Sid trailing behind.

"Well that was entertaining." remarked Diego. Shira simply nodded her head while sporting a giant grin. Although her acknowledgement was interupted by the rumbling of her stomach.

Diego smirked, "Looks like mommas hungry. Guess that means I'm gonna have to go hunting again." Shira rolled her eyes and simply stated "Softie."

"Kitty." replied Diego as he sprinted out of the caveto look for ptential prey.

About hour and a half later, Diego returned with a fairly decent sized male gazelle carcass. It would probably last for about three days, maybe four. Shira was still and to show her appreciation she nuzzled his head and licked his cheek. He of course returned the loving gesture by doing the same thing. Once he finished licking her face, Shira stood up for the first time since giving birth and began to feast on the gazelle carcass. Unfortunately when she stood up she had awoken the cubs causing them to squeak and mew in protest. To stop their fussing Diego layed down where Shira had been previously. Feeling the warm body next to them, they began to yawn and curl up into balls next to their fathers stomach. Except for Vincent who was spread eagle style between Kenzie and Maverick.

"You make a good mommy Diego." joked Shira.

Diego lifted one of his eyebrows and began to blush but quickly regained his composure.

"Shut up."

Shira stuck her tongue out at Diego then continued eating.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry for not updating for awhile. With the holidays over and school starting again I might be able to update a new chapter this month. Plus I have to study for final exams so I can't make any promises. I'm really sorry!

Sincerely Cheezy3


	4. Chapter 4

** Im back! I've been having serious writers block and school isn't helping! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully my next update will be sooner. R&R PWEEEEZE! **

At two weeks old the cubs were mastering how to walk without wobbling. Now that their eyes were open, they didn't walk into walls as much as they used to but still managed too. When Maverick, first opened his big blue eyes, the first thing he did was walk straight into the cave wall. He managed to walk away with a sore nose and learned something important. Walking into walls hurt. However with walking, there always come talking. An achievement Kenzie, learned first. Instead of walking around most of the day with her brothers, she would just sit and enjoy babbling to herself. Soon she took to following Ashton around. At one point Ashton, just couldn't put up with her non-stop talking. He turned, pushing her over and sat on her face, hoping to shut her up. However his attempt was short lived by his mother who grabbed his scruff and hoisted him off his sputtering sister.

The family was currently loungimg around outside their cave with rest of the herd, minus peaches who was exploring with louis.

"Come on, say 'Uncle Side." Sid was trying to get Ashton to say 'Uncle Sid.' The cub was usually quiet but he did know how to say food, well he pronounces it 'foo.'

"Come on Ashy, say 'Uncle Sid." Cooed Sid. Ashton simply stared at Sid with his lazy green eyes. He yawned and said "Foo."

Sid gave an exaggerated sigh and bowed his head in defeat.  
Diego began to snicker. "I don't think Uncle Sid, would taste very good kiddo."

Ashton giggled and looked at Sid. "Foo, foo!"

"He's definently his father's son." Sighed Sid.

"Sid". Sitting on top of Shira's side, Vincent began to repeat his uncles name. A big grin formed on Sids face. He got up from jis rock slab seat in front of Ashton and waddled quickly towards Shira. He knelt down and stared into Vincents green eyes that were identicle to two of his siblings and father.

"Me," Sid pointed to himself, "Uncle Sid." Vincent flopped his head to the right and smiled, showing off his tiny teeth. "Sid." Sid began to laugh with delight. "Good job Vinny. You are so smart, yes you are." He cooed. Vincent giggled loudly and began to bounce on his mothers side.

Manny took a couple steps closer to Diego, who was occupied with his hyper daughter swatting her fathers orange ears. "You do know that Sids gonna take it upon himself to be Vincent's favorite rolemodel."

"Um, yeah many that's not gonna happen as long as I'm around. The last thing I need is my son becoming a lazy vegetarian, no offense Manny." Manny simply nodded before giving his feline friend a glare.

A small snore erupted from underneath Ellie. The two opossums brothers had been perched on their sister's back. They latched onto her fur with their claws and bent over to see what was snoring underneath their sister. Underneath their sisters standing form was little Maverick, sleeping on his side with his back facing them. Out of all the cubs, Maverick was by far the most nocturnal. He spent most of his day sleeping while waking up every two hours to feast on his mothers milk. It was true that Saber tooth cats were nocturnal but ever since the arrival of the cubs, the adults valued sleep. But with Maverick up through out the night longer than any of his siblings, the adult sabers would try to catch any sleep, whether it was during the day and if possible during the night. Although at night it would be nearly dawn before Maverick would fall asleep. Though sleepless days and nights were to be expected when raising four very young cubs but to be honest the parents weren't complaining.


End file.
